The Lords Plan
by MicahsCornChickLP
Summary: Christa was a normal girl living in Gatlin, but then Isaac asks a special favor of her.
1. Chapter 1

The Lord's Plan Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Christa Base looked around at her new home. It was perfect on the outside, and she assumed that it was the same on the inside. Smiling, she remembered the events that had all began five days before, when Isaac had approached her for the first time. She had talked to him before, but never alone in the middle of the field. She was excited at what had happened, and knew she could make it work.  
  
As long as she had the Lord's grace.  
  
**Five days earlier**  
  
Christa had been a little apprehensive when Isaac had first approached her alone. It wasn't that she was afraid, she just didn't know what he wanted. He told her that she had been selected by the Lord, and even she knew what that meant, and she began to feel excited. This was an honor, she knew, and couldn't wait to hear more. Sitting her down, Isaac had gone into a little more detail, and had told her that she was to me the Bearer for the Lord.  
  
Not saying anything else, Isaac took her hand and led her from the field. Before the two parted, they made plans to meet later that night. Walking to her house, Christa smoothed her skirt, and made sure she looked like she was coming home from the library, and not sitting in the dirt.  
  
Going straight up the stairs, she had retreated into her room.  
  
**Present day**  
  
Opening the door, Christa's dad took one look into the new house and almost fainted. The inside furniture was beautiful, and the house was completely furnished. It was obvious that whoever had lived here had good taste. Christa's parents were still somewhat in shock, because they had just started to deal with the fact that they weren't in Nebraska anymore.  
  
The surprise had started four days before, when Mrs. Base had received a letter informing them that some unknown relative had died and left a house to the family. The only problem had been that if they weren't moved in within a week, they wouldn't get the house. So here they were. Four days later, they had left everything back in Nebraska except for themselves and their possessions, and moved to California and their dream house.  
  
It was the perfect place for a family.  
  
**Five days earlier**  
  
Later that night, after dinner a knock had sounded on the door. Answering on the second knock, Christa saw a dark haired little boy standing on the porch. Letting him in, she heard her mother ask who it was. "It's just Micah, Mom. I'm going to go outside with him for a little bit." Closing the door behind them, Christa put her arm around the eleven year olds shoulders.  
  
Micah looked up at the fifteen year old girl, with admiration in his eyes. "You're special. Isaac says so." He smiled shyly. The girl almost laughed. Stopping, she turned and knelt in front of the boy. Smiling back at hum, she began to speak.  
  
"Micah, no matter what happens, I'm still the same person who baby sat you, OK?" He nodded, and they continued walking. After the good part of a half hour, the twosome reached the center of the field, which had been cleared out to make a huge fire lit circle. As soon as the Children saw Christa, they all dropped to their knees, in what she assumed was respect. She figured that they were more aware of the situation then she was, and she didn't know how to react to that.  
  
Only one person remained standing, and that was Isaac. He was standing on the other side of the clearing, presumably waiting for her. He was holding a huge knife in front of him, and had an odd smile on his face.  
  
Christa dropped Micah's hand and began to walk to the Lord's disciple.  
  
**Present day**  
  
Christa surveyed the layout of her room with much interest. Like the rest of the house, it was fully furnished, and she loved it. Sitting on her bed, she turned to face the window. Looking out at the backyard, she noticed that there was a small path leading into the woods. Deciding to see where it led, Christa ran down the stairs and out the back door.  
  
Wishing that she had brought a flashlight, she made her way into the steadily darkening forest. Walking the path, she realized that it was much longer then she had anticipated. Finally, after walking for what seemed like forever, she emerged on the edge of what else, but a cornfield.  
  
Without a doubt, she realized that this was meant to happen.  
  
Telling herself that there was nothing to be afraid of, she walked into the corn. After a few minutes, she reached the center of the corn, and with a gasp, she looked across the clearing. A person, who strongly resembled Isaac stood partially hidden by the stalks. Blinking, Christa tried to clear the vision from her mind, but when she reopened her eyes, the boy was still there.  
  
"Welcome, my child," the boy said. That was all Christa heard, because he had sunk to the ground, in a dead faint at the sound of Isaac's voice which was coming form the boys mouth.  
  
**Five days ago**  
  
Walking toward Isaac, Christa hadn't been afraid. A million thoughts ran through her mind, but one stuck out. They want me. They chose me, out of all people to be the Lord's Bearer. Reaching the opposite side of the clearing, Christa smiled as Isaac welcomed her.  
  
"First, my child, I shall explain a few things to you. You have been chosen because we can trust you. You are special, and you must never forget that." Going into much more detail, Isaac explained the full plan to the astonished teenager. "I am the first descendant, so it is my duty to perform this ceremony." Walking closer to the main fire, Isaac motioned Christa to follow him. Telling the girl to lay down, he turned away. She did so, and waited. Isaac leaned down and pulled the girls shirt up so that her stomach area was exposed, and stood back.  
  
Raising the knife, he brought it down and made a shallow incision across the girl's abdomen. Then, he took the knife and cut across his own palm. Pressing his hand onto the girls bleeding belly, Isaac and the other children began to chant, but Christa couldn't make out the words. She knew that what was happening was going to be special, and she could feel Isaac's essence leaking into her through the wound.  
  
After what seemed to be a very short time, Isaac pulled his hand away. Stepping back, he smiled. "It has been done." Helping the girl stand, the turned to face the other Children. "The power of what has been done will only come into effect if something happens to me. You have been forewarned." Nodding, the children all turned and walked back to their homes. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Lord's Plan, Part 2  
  
  
  
The next day, Christa's family had gotten the letter about the house, and had begun to pack the very same day. Never getting a chance to say good-bye to anyone but Micah, Christa was greatly displeased when the family pulled away from the town and she hadn't gotten to say anything to Isaac.  
  
She wished that she could have told him.  
  
**Present day**  
  
Moaning quietly, the girl sat up and looked around. The boy was still standing there, and he began to walk over to her. "My name is Kyle. You are Christa. I have been sent to protect the Lord's Bearer." Nodding, she stood up. The two talked for a little while, and then parted ways, Christa walking the path back to her house, and Kyle back through the corn.  
  
** Two years, eleven months, and 23 days later.**  
  
Christa was worried. She had had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach for the last hour. She didn't know what was wrong, but she knew that it was something horrible. Her parents were at a party, and she had been allowed to invite Kyle over to keep her company, although he hadn't arrived yet. Not wanting to wait any longer, Christa ran to the door and threw it open, surprised to find Kyle standing on the other side of it.  
  
"what's wrong?" Christa noted his worried look. "What Happened?" With a sigh, Kyle opened his mouth and began to speak.  
  
"Christa, I have just been told that Isaac was killed. He Who Walks Behind the Rows just claimed him and a few others back in Gatlin. You will begin to feel the effects of what was done to you by Isaac very shortly. I will be back soon to help you." With that, he turned and walked away.  
  
"Isaac's....dead? I'm going to-" Christa asked the empty air. Turning, she ran up to her room and threw herself onto the bed, proceeding to cry for her fallen friend, and for herself, because she knew that nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
Christa's tears eventually dried, but not until she had cried for her Isaac until she had nothing left. Her emotions were dulled and she didn't feel anything, that is until she realized what she hadn't wanted to feel. Sitting up straighter on the bed, she turned to face the mirror. As her tearstained face looked back at her, she opened her mouth and said what she had been afraid to say for the past few years. "I loved Isaac." With those three words a whole new dam of emotions burst open, and she fell back onto the bed, sobbing.  
  
After a while, Christa realized that crying wasn't going to solve anything, and that she needed to take care of herself because it was what was needed. Making her way to the mirror, the 17-year old looked at her reflection, then down, and smiled. Knowing that Kyle would soon be back, she quickly undressed and got into the shower.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Christa was back in her room getting dressed when the doorbell rang. Quickly putting her shirt on, she called for the person just to come in and up to her room. Picking up her brush, she tried to keep calm by brushing her long blonde hair. It didn't work. Turning, she was grateful to see that it was Kyle who entered. Running to him, she felt that he was Isaac, and couldn't resist hugging him. "I love you." The words were spoken before she could stop herself. Pulling back, she worriedly looked into Kyle's eyes and waited to see what he would say.  
  
"That, my child is the most sensible thing I have heard you say in a long time." Taking her hand, he led her down the stairs and into the field where she would remain for the rest of the night, making absolutely sure that the effects of the ceremony would take effect.  
  
For the next few weeks, the twosome got closer, and everyone in school believed them to be a couple. Right around the beginning of summer, people began to notice a change in Christa and Kyle. They rarely came to classes separately, and they began to talk strangely. People swore that they saw them burning things, and making what could only be deemed as sacrifices to something in the middle of the cornfield that was through the woods behind Christa's house. The oddest thing, though that was noticed about the two was the fact that to each other, their names had changed. No one was allowed to call them by their real names anymore. Christa had become Rachel, and Kyle was Isaac.  
  
**August 6th**  
  
School was out for a weekend, and Christa was walking through the woods to meet Kyle at their special spot. Seeing him, her face broke into a smile, and she couldn't resist running to him and kissing him lightly on the cheek. The two most certainly had become a couple, in more ways then one. If it hadn't been for her specialness, it just would have taken them a little longer to hook up then had actually happened.  
  
Deciding that they would tell her parents about their weekend plans sometime later then had been expected, the two walked to Kyle's car and drove off. After they had been on the highway for almost four hours, they stopped at a rest stop, and were on their way not twenty minutes later. About ten hours passed, then they were there. Stepping out of the car, Christa walked slowly up the hill toward the cemetery where Isaac's body was buried. Sitting down on the ground, she let the tears fall again for the boy.  
  
Kyle let her cry for a few minutes, then sat silently next to her, and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Sniffling, she turned to Kyle and with a tremor in her voice, asked "How did he die?" Not knowing what to say, he remained silent until a voice was heard behind them.  
  
"Isaac didn't die, he sacrificed himself." Instantly recognizing the voice, Christa jumped up and turned around grabbing the speaker in a death grip, not knowing what to say at all, but knowing that the voice would help her understand more.  
  
"Micah." She murmured into the boys black hair. "Oh God, I missed you." Pulling back, she looked into the boy's face, realizing that he had become more man then boy. At fourteen, he wasn't much taller then he had been the last time Christa saw him, but his eyes that had once been so full of life showed a great deal. Christa knew that what had happened in Gatlin had been rough on those involved, and from the tone of Micah's voice, she knew he had been involved.  
  
A long time was spent with Micah, and Christa soon knew the details of what had happened. Micah also told Christa that Isaac had been upset that she hadn't said good-bye, but that he understood. Even Kyle was affected. He hadn't known Isaac, but could feel what Christa was going through.  
  
The teens walked to the middle of town, and are lunch while Christa called her parents and told them where she was and who she was with. They were surprised, but understood. Returning to the table, th trio ate slowly, because the older teens knew that when they were finished they would have to head back to California, and neither of them wanted to leave.  
  
Finally, they got up, and walked to the register, where they paid and walked back to Christa's old house. Glancing around, it was as if Christa had just noticed the absence of adults. Realizing that there were only a precious few around, the girl took in the peacefulness of the situation, completely forgetting that if she had left a week later, her parents would have been dead too. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Lord's Plan, Part 3  
  
  
  
A quick tour of her old house revealed that no one had moved in, so everything was how it had been left. Going up to her old room, there was a note laying on her pillow addressed in Isaac's familiar handwriting. Picking it up, Christa suddenly realized that she had to leave Gatlin. She had to leave then, or she wouldn't be able to.  
  
Taking the letter with her, she turned and went down the steps, both boys following close behind. Micah walked them to the car, hugging Christa tightly before she got in. Leaning into the open window, he asked the question that had been on his mind since he had first seen her. "Did the ceremony work?"  
  
Nodding back at him, she smiled, and as the car sped away, she called back," We'll see you in a little while OK? I can't wait to come back! Bye Micah!"  
  
With that the car left Micah's line of vision, taking with it the future of Gatlin.  
  
Returning home the next day, Christa and Kyle settled back into their normal routine, completely oblivious to anything that had happened in Gatlin. As the days went on, each got more secluded from their other friends and family, drawing more into themselves. Christa knew that these were the effects of what Isaac had done, but she was looking foreword to this part of the aftermath being over and done with.  
  
School was boring, but even though they didn't pay attention in classes, the couple managed to keep their grades at the very least, solid A averages. The teachers were completely confused, and couldn't understand how two people who literally slept in class could still get A's. A parent teacher conference was called to see what the teens' home lives were like.  
  
The meetings were to happen on the same day, and this day was September 18th. The parents said good-bye to their children, and went to the school. Meeting the teachers, all four adults agreed that there was a problem with the two students, and it needed to be taken care of. After talking for about an hour, a decision was made. Kyle and Christa were going to be split up, and would no longer have any classes with each other. The decision was made, and it was going to be effective starting the next day.  
  
Meanwhile, at home, the teens knew that Christa's first part of the plan were almost over. It wouldn't be long now. Sitting on the couch, they talked about what would happen after the first stage was completed. They would have a lot of explaining to do, and they didn't know if they were ready to tell everyone. Suddenly, the door opened, and both turned as the four parents walked in. "Kyle, you have to leave now. You two aren't allowed to see each other anymore. "  
  
Confused and scared looks passed across Christa and Kyle's faces, and neither moved. Then, Christa stood up. "Why, Mom? What did he do? My grades are still good. I have a 3.6 average, and that's better then most of the kids in class. Why are you splitting us up?" The adults passed glances to and from each other.  
  
"It isn't just us that are separating you. As of about fifteen minutes ago, you no longer have any classes together at school. We think that it's best if you two don't see each other at all. " Kyle's parents again told Kyle to get up, and this time he did, but not before casting a sad glance at Christa, who was now curled up in the corner of the couch, trying not to cry.  
  
Kyle, what's gonna happen with-" He cut her off with a quick shake of his head. Mouthing the words "We'll figure it out tomorrow," the three walked out the door. As soon as the car pulled out of the driveway, Christa burst into tears, looking into the faces of her confused parents. Before she ran up to her room, she stopped crying for long enough to say "I wish that we had stayed in Gatlin. You deserve it."  
  
Sitting on her bed, the tears immediately stopped, and she remembered the letter from Isaac that had been on her bed in Gatlin. Standing up, she walked over to her drawer, and pulled the envelope out. Sitting in her chair, she opened it and began reading the words Isaac had written.  
  
1.1 "My Dear Christa-  
  
You're reading this because I'm dead. You wouldn't have come back to Gatlin if I were still alive, because the ceremony would have had no purpose if this was true. There are a few things that I need to tell you. You should be reading this only if something has happened between you and Kyle. This "something" may or may not be of your own fault, but it has still happened.  
  
The first stage in this plan shall go into effect on the night of the Harvest moon the year that I have been taken. If I am taken after the Harvest moon, it will happen the following year. This will best be completed by your return to Gatlin, and I strongly advise you to be in Gatlin the night of the Harvest moon,  
  
This may affect the outcome of our plan, but if it is not possible to be in Gatlin, that shall be taken into account by the Lord, and you nor Kyle shall be punished.  
  
This part of the letter, Christa, is for you. This isn't a part of the plan, or anything like that, it is solely for you. I couldn't find a way to tell you this, but you were very special to me. You meant a lot, and you must know that in my own way, I loved you. It may not have been what you and Kyle are experiencing, but it was love, nonetheless.  
  
Knowing that, please also know that I thought about you after you and your family vacated the home in Gatlin, and I know that you tried to say good- bye, but were unable. The answer to the question about who made the house in California available to your family, is that He Who Walks Behind the Rows did it. It was a gift to you for your part in this plan.  
  
With these words, I must leave you. Do not ever forget me, as I have never forgotten you. Good-bye, Christa, We will meet again. That I can almost assure you.  
  
2 Isaac"  
  
That was all it said. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do. Quickly packing a bag, she scrawled a note to her parents on a piece of paper, and paged Kyle with her code. A few seconds later, he called her back and she read parts of the letter to him. Saying to meet him in the field in a half hour, the two hung up the phone. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Lord's Plan, part 4  
  
  
  
Quietly, Christa snuck downstairs, and out the dining room door. Walking slowly to the woods, she made her way to the field. When she arrived, she sat on the ground, waiting. While she waited, she looked at the sky, and for the first time, realized that the next night would be the Harvest moon.  
  
Kyle arrived, and the two walked out thorough the corn, going the opposite way that they had come. Getting into Kyle's car, they drove to a gas station, and topped off the tank. Making good time on the highway, they stopped again about four hours later to get more gas and make a pit stop. On the way, both talked about the consequences of their departure, and what it would do to the families.  
  
Christa argued that it was the only way to make sure nothing went wrong, and that if he wasn't there to help her, she couldn't go through with it. The next afternoon, at about 1:30 PM, they arrived at their destination. Pulling the car up to her old house Christa who had been driving for the past 6 hours got out and stretched her legs. Walking inside her living room, she was surprised to find a group of about fifteen Children there. Micah, Mordechai, and Jedediah included.  
  
The Children explained to the older teens that Mordechai had been unofficially made the leader after Isaac's death, something that Micah had forgotten to mention the last time they had been in Gatlin. When they were done explaining, Kyle and Christa were led to separate room where they changed into the ceremonial clothes that were proper. Walking back down the stairs, no makeup, no jewelry, and with her long blonde hair flowing freely around her shoulders, Christa met with the rest of the group.  
  
Passing the time, they shared stories of the past three years, and things that had happened when Christa's family had still lived there. Little did they know that Christa's parents were very angry with the girl, and were on the borderline of not letting her come back home. Earlier that day, they had found a note from her simply saying, "Mom, Dad- I did what I had to do. I know that you're going to be mad at me, but I had to go. I'll call you when everything's better, and let you know when I'm coming home. Yes, Kyle is with me, but it had to happen. You'll understand better when I come back. I do still love you guys, -*Christa*-"  
  
Not realizing that what their daughter had done would be beneficial for the family, they were just as upset as Kyle's parents, but decided to give the teens a few days to call and explain themselves. They knew that because they were with each other, they were safe, and would be taken care of. That day was spent in quiet anger, and as they retired to bed at 10:00 PM, they had no idea where or what their daughter was going through.  
  
The walk to the center of the large cornfield was done silently, and everyone knew what was coming. The Children all huddled together in the clearing where the ceremony had been performed those three, almost four years ago, and memories washed over Christa like a waterfall. As if by instinct, Christa went to the exact same spot as she had done before, and sat down to wait.  
  
At 11:00 a change seemed to come over the corn, and the time was approaching. Feeling kind of dizzy, Christa laid down, and the next thing she knew she was in a small room. A voice spoke, and congratulated her on being so brave and thanked her for fulfilling his plan. She realized that it was He Who Walks Behind the Rows. She talked to him for a little while, and suddenly she was in pain. With a loud scream, she awoke to find herself still laying on the ground in the middle of the cornfield. Everything was silent, until she heard a cry coming from her right.  
  
At exactly 11:59 on the night of September 19th, The direct descendant of He Who Walks Behind the Rows was born. As he was placed into his mother's arms, Christa looked up and could have sworn that she saw Isaac standing partially hidden in the cornstalks. The apparition gave her a small smile, nodded his head, and was gone. She decided to name the baby John. 


End file.
